


Kissing You Goodbye

by lfr_sam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Swan Queen - Freeform, established swan queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfr_sam/pseuds/lfr_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me."<br/>Emma smiles and touches her forehead to Regina's cheek stroking another, then nuzzles her behind the ear. Just like she always did for the last... who knows how long. They have been too happy to keep track of time.<br/>"That's not what I meant." <br/>Emma stares uncomprehending. <br/>Regina takes a deep breath and repeats, "I want you to kiss me."<br/>Emma lets out a nervous laugh, like she can't decide if Regina's joking, or became senile. "No? We don't do that? Remember?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing You Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The biggest thank you in the world goes to my beta reader, agathasajax. (Hi, Gats!)

"The hell is that?"

"The hell is what, dear?"

"Did you fill my calendar with to do lists?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"You're scatterbrained."

"Am not," Emma grumbles. Squinting, she reads through Regina's notes. "Wait. Ha! _You're_ scatterbrained!"

"Am not."

"'Visit Zelena? Sounds like something from your routine, not mine. You mixed our calendars up."

"Did not."

"Sure."

"I didn't. I don't feel well, Emma. If I can't make it next week, I want you to go in my place. Bring her lilacs."

"She hated lilacs."

"I know. Next Wednesday is the day she cast the curse on us. She gets lilacs."

* * *

It's four in the morning and Regina's side of the bed is cool. Wincing, Emma gets up and wanders downstairs. She finds Regina in her study.

"Hey." 

Regina lifts her face, eyes weary, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares?"

"Remorse."

Support and compassion make Regina feel worse in moments like this, so Emma nods and leaves her be.

* * *

 

"She made me eat all my broccoli."

Emma chuckles. "She did."

"Will she ever stop treating me like a child? At least in front of Mia."

"You _are_ her child. Come on, it was a nice dinner."

"It was. Minus broccoli. And the part when she kissed Mia on the forehead and told her to take good care of me. That was embarrassing."

Henry shakes his head. There's a sound of engine starting outside. He looks in the direction of the staircase, "Is she feeling well?"

"She just needs rest." Emma gives him a small smile, "Go. Mia's waiting."

"All right. Bye, Ma."

"Bye, kid."

He rolls his eyes and walks out.

* * *

 

The room is quiet. Regina sits down near Emma's sleeping form; watches the first rays of sunrise creep slowly toward her wife's face. Emma wrinkles her nose, yawns, stretches. Her eyes find Regina. 

"You're up", she sounds confused, "And you smell like brownies", her eyes widen. Regina smiles. Emma shots up in bed, wincing. "Why are you up? Are you okay?"

"Emma, I'm fine. I made you breakfast."

"Are you crazy? Why?"

"I wanted to. Just this one time, I promise." Regina says as she leans in and nuzzles Emma's cheek cupping another cheek with her hand.

Emma draws back. "But your heart?"

"I'm fine."

"The doctor..."

"I know what doctors say. I'm fine. I feel better today."

Emma looks unconvinced, but lets it go. For now. "You made me brownies?" 

"Wanted to spoil you a little."

Emma eats her breakfast; and they spend the rest of the morning in bed, enjoying the familiarity and comfort of simply being close to each other. It's Sunday after all.

* * *

 

"Kiss me."

Emma smiles and touches her forehead to Regina's cheek stroking another, then nuzzles her behind the ear. Just like she always did for the last... who knows how long. They have been too happy to keep track of time.

"That's not what I meant." 

Emma stares uncomprehending. 

Regina takes a deep breath and repeats, "I want you to _kiss_ me."

Emma lets out a nervous laugh, like she can't decide if Regina's joking, or became senile. "No? We don't do that? Remember? Your sister? The curse? I kiss you, you'll..." She waves her hand helplessly, unable to finish the sentence, rattled. "Zelena cursed us and failed to fix it. That's why you're so set on me bringing stupid lilacs to her grave." Finally, understanding dawns on Emma's face. " _That's_ why you asked me to bring her lilacs. You knew you were going to..." She stands up abruptly. "I need a moment," she mumbles and storms out of the room.

An hour later she's back, quiet. Defeated. "You want to leave me".

"Don't say that. You know I don't."

"Are you in pain?"

"No. But I don't have much energy left. I just feel weak."

"And being weak is what you hate."

"That's not it."

"Then what?"

"Emma, I'm tired. And sick. And 92. I'm on my deathbed. And I want to have my last wish fulfilled. I want that kiss."

They sit in silence. 

"The wind is blowing. Hard. You said you wanted to... you wanted it to be calm when it happens. It's a fucking hurricane outside, it's not calm. I can't kiss you today."

But they both know tomorrow might be too late.

* * *

 

They sit on the ground, Regina with her back to Emma's chest, Emma leaning on Regina's apple tree. The wind is raging, but its blasts and howling don't make it through their magical cocoon. Soft orange glow surrounds them; and it's calm.

"Thank you," Regina says. Emma nuzzles her hair, holds her tighter. Not ready to let go. 

"Remember, how when Henry's children were little, they used to love playing here? Gabie would help me pick apples while Amy and Luna chase each other, and Liv would ask you again and again to show her where exactly you cut off a branch from the tree."

"I slayed a dragon! I broke your curse! I was a Dark One! And your tree is what she chose to focus on."  

"She couldn't wrap her mind around my desire to marry you after you have committed such act of barbarity."

"She still thinks you're the kindest person in the world, you know? You accepted Zelena to the family even after everything."

Regina shrugs. "My sister made every effort to make it up to me. To us. Besides, I found it's not healthy to hold grudges."

"And you always let the girls eat as many cookies as they could hold."

"It was Henry's job to control their intake of sugar. My job was to spoil them." Regina shakes her head, "I can't believe they're all grown up now."

"I can't believe Henry is a grandfather."

They sit for a long time, deep in their memories. A lifetime of  family dinners and apple pies, scratched knees and bedtime stories, birthday parties and evenings just for two, laughter and love floats before their eyes. 

"Sorry I didn't have the guts to kiss you back when it wasn't you know... lethal for you."

"Don't be. I'm not. I wouldn't change a thing in our story. Not when I have my happy ending."

The air fills with heady scent of chocolate and cinnamon, fresh comics and old storybooks, leather and grilled cheese, and magic, and everything Henry, and Emma, and family.

"Emma, it's time."

Emma tenderly brushes a strand of Regina's face, caresses her cheek, buries her nose in the crook of her neck. She breathes in, nuzzles Regina behind the ear for the last time, and pulls away to lock their eyes. 

"Don't be sad." Regina asks. 

"Okay." 

Regina lifts an eyebrow, almost flirty, her face is clear, eyes glint with joy and something akin to excitement. It's contagious, makes Emma's heart lighter, smile genuine. She brings their lips together; and to the sound of children's laughter that's still ringing in her ears, Regina goes, enveloped in the warmth of their first kiss.

 


End file.
